Dew Nation
Description Dew Nation is a storied stable that involves those who dress in primarily green and enjoy drinking the Dew Story Dew Nation began with TGNDireGaming and Florida Phil and quickly became fan favorites with their charisma and effective team comp. After mild success and high publicity Ryder joined the stable. Shortly after, the PRWF implemented a number of championships and tournaments to crown champions so each member entered separate tournaments. It began with TGN and Phil winning a hard fought battle for the Tag Team Championships, and with the energy of victory TGN went on to win the Sub-Booman title and Phil winning the Normal Booman Title. Ryder also won a short but tough battle for the Cruiserweight Championship, leaving each member of the stable as a champion. Unfortunately, Phil actually hated the Dew, so he decided to stop celebrating the Dew and split from Dew Nation, thus relinquishing the Tag Team title along with TGN. Phil then went on to lose his title and have many theme changes, but never quite being the star he used to be. Emotionally crushed by this, TGN also left the stable to experiment in singles competition. He is still a formidable and capable wrestler to this day, and does not regret moving on from the dying Dew Nation at the time. Ryder, being left alone with the remnants of the Dew, desperately searched for a partner and found Ansongi. They were dubbed Dew Nation 2 and won back the Tag Team Championships in the name of Dew. However, after 3 successful title defenses Ryder invited and added Ancient Booman to the stable without Ansongi's consent. Ansongi quickly found out and was very upset that a member was added without asking or telling him anything. He then split from the stable, once again leaving Ryder alone with his Dew, Ancient Booman, and no Tag Team title. Since Ancient Booman and Ryder couldn't keep the stable going with just them they disbanded. Ryder took this VERY hard and never really let go of his Dew pride, always keeping a Dew rag equipped no matter the theme change, in honor of the fallen nation. However, one day, when Ryder had reached his limits and was on the verge of "calling it a life" Ansongi decided he didn't mind rejoining Dew Nation, so he and Ryder created Dew Nation 2: Rebirth. After destroying Jetra and Jared in their comeback match, they went on to defeat the Very Cool Clan (Devsongi + Chris), Afro and Zlice (Homeslice + Jordan), and finally Rainbow Zquad (Gareth + Chriztian) to once again win the Tag Team Championships in the name of Dew Nation. Several successful title defenses followed, including a victory at PRWFMANIA I, but they eventually lost to Universe 33 (33dman + Eeg). After this loss, the fans started becoming less and less interested until finally the team faded away and disbanded. Ryder then fought Zteel recklessly and suffered an injury. There are no plans for a reboot anytime soon. Members TGN - Original member, was the face of the stable, high charisma, career launched off after leaving Phil - Original member, never actually liked Dew, was a downer (still is) Ryder - First addition, also Number 1 fan, dedicates his life to the Dew, sneaked Ancient Booman in the stable Ansongi - Second addition, high charisma, fan favorite, very effective in singles competition, tank of the stable Ancient Booman - Third addition, was added without Ansongi's consent, didn't actually do much Championships 3 Tag Team Championships # TGN and Phil - Relinquished belts after splitting, never actually lost them in the ring # Ansongi and Ryder - 3 successful defenses and then split, also never actually lost the belts in the ring # Ansongi and Ryder - Several successful defenses before losing the titles, faded away and disbanded Singles Titles Held by Active Members at the Time # Sub-Booman Title - TGN # Normal Booman Title - Phil # Cruiserweight Title - Ryder